


Hero

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a thing because I was issued a challenge. Well now I say, CHALLENGE COMPLETED!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyWonKinobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyWonKinobi/gifts).



> Thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this for me and my thanks for the challenge from HappyWonKinobi!

Blake glanced around, seeing all of the Beowolves around her. They all had a ridiculous amount of armor covering their bodies, which had protected them from her attacks wonderfully, for them of course, against her attacks. The amounts of spikes sprouting their backs could rival those of the Ursa Major Jaune had decapitated back in their first year. They also had some sprouting from elbows, making a missed swing still incredibly dangerous with the edge backing up the attack. They almost reminded Blake of Tonfa blades, but the initial swing was still incredibly deadly.

She hissed lightly as they continued to carefully move around in front of her. They were all keeping their eyes on her, but none of them really seemed to know what to do. Blake suspected one of the earlier ones she had killed, most likely the one with the most armor on it, had been their Alpha, and after having obviously been under its control for God knows how long, they weren't certain how to act without its orders.

Despite the Alpha's early death, they had managed to back Blake up along a cliff edge. Despite having cornered her there, she had successfully cut through some of their few exposed spots, killing the ones that had charged her, and now the rest of the pack was watching her carefully, as if daring her to make a move.

The red petals that continued their decent around her had involuntarily drawn her eyes multiple times. A part of her kept thinks that perhaps Ruby had gotten there to help her, but it was also just that the movement, with her senses heightened so much from the adrenaline, kept drawing her attention in case it was one of them trying to get to her.

Her finger itched to grab her scroll and request some back up, but she had tried to do so several times, and each time a few had charged her, forcing her to focus back on the fight, keep herself alive. One made a step towards her and she let out a hiss, and it hesitated before it stepped back in line, obvious unsure of how to respond to its prey hissing at it instead of the usual yelling or attacking.

Despite what the general public may believe about Hunters and Huntresses, they are not superhuman. They were all men and women, who had Aura's and Semblances, and chose to take this profession. They didn't really even have superpowers, much less some of the other capabilities that they were supposed to have. For example, Blake did not have an infinite amount of stamina, and much to her displeasure, she was running low on that. Damn it, she thought, I'm a third year, I shouldn't be having so much trouble with a pack of Beowovles!

"I need a hero," Blake muttered, prepared to die, but she would take as many of the damn things with as she could. She was not afraid to give her life.

"I told you I was just a step away, just a breathe away. All you had to do was call Blake."

Before Blake could react, there was a loud explosion and a wave of heat, and where one of the Beowolves had been before, there was a mass of blonde hair. Yang casually stood up and shot a smirk over her shoulder at Blake before she looked around and laughed.

"Looks like a hero saved me just in time," Blake said laughing along with the, arguably insane, blonde haired brawler.

"We still have to fight for our lives Blakey." Yang said casually as she strolled over to where Blake was standing, while the other Beowolves looked incredibly confused. "You were having trouble with Beowolves? Must be a cat thing."

Blake shook her head and said, "I'm not superhuman, and incase you didn't notice, they have a ridiculous amount of armor."

Yang laughed and said, "I noticed. That punch impacted my arm a little more than normal. We've got to fight today to live another day. Now," she cracked her knuckles as she continued, "let's get to work."

Yang shot forward and uppercut one, while Blake, expecting this, leapt into the air and quickly cut through the thing, having learned where the exposed parts were, but they were so narrow and few she couldn't handle more than one at a time.

She used her Semblance to boost herself downward and over to another and quickly slashed through it. It let out a cry of pain, and Blake quickly stabbed through it's upper jaw, and fired a single shot off, wiping out the Grimm.

"Catch," Yang called out. Blake turned just in time to see the Beowolf flying towards her. She ducked under it and quickly slashed through it a few times, watching it disintegrate past her head. Her ear twitched at the rushing wind, and she quickly leapt up to avoid the diagonal slash behind her, not really able to take any hits with how dangerously low her Aura was reaching.

Yang was below her in a second and releasing a large combo upon the Grimm. Blake surveyed the ground below her, and saw Yang was pummeling the last of the pack. Blake landed lightly in her feet, and turned, just in time to see Yang slam the creature into the cliff wall, killing it.

Yang brushed her hair back and looked around, and saw that all the other Grimm had been killed. She smirked over at Blake and said, "Job's done now, let's take off."

Blake blinked and asked, "Wait, I was the last one to check in?"

"Part of why I was so close by. We were all getting worried when you never checked in, or checked your scroll for that matter."

"The Beowolves weren't exactly willing to let me try and contact back up."

"Well if we don't hurry we're going to be late."

Blake frowned confused and asked, "Late for what?"

Yang looked at her with a twinkle in her eye and said, "Why our date of course."

Blake shook her head and said, "Only you would find a way to ask me for a date in the middle of a battlefield."

"I'm not hearing a no."

"You're right, you aren't."

Yang's smirk got wider and she practically dragged Blake away, refusing to be late for her reservations.

***

Blake looked down and shook her head, a part of her wanted to ask why she was wearing a suit, she and Yang had never gone somewhere they had to dress nicer, though frankly, she couldn't complain about the way Yang looked in hers, and from the looks Yang was giving her, she was having the same sorts of thoughts.

"I may have to have you change Blakey…"

Blake looked down at herself, trying to see if she could find a discernible reason for her having to change before looking at Yang with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm not certain I'll be able to focus on driving to dinner if I know you look like that behind me. I'll keep turning my head to look at you instead of the road."

Blake blushed and giggled a little and said, "So my hero saved me just in time, and knows how to flatter me."

Yang smirked again and said, "Not flattering you if I'm telling you the truth."

Blake smirked back and said, "Well if you won't be able to focus on driving, let's take a cab."

Yang shook her head and said, "Oh no. I'll manage."

Blake rolled her eyes and climbed onto the back of Bumblebee, rather than trying to argue with the buxom blonde.

Yang climbed on in front of her, and they took off into the city of Vale.

The turns and streets quickly seemed to bleed together they seemed to move so fast to Blake. They finally pulled in front of Firelight in the Night, a fairly popular and definitely classier restaurant in the city, it was also one of the only in town that held its status and was willing to allow Fanus in. Blake raised an eyebrow in surprise, but she knew interrogating Yang on how she was able to get them into such a place would get her no where. Yang would tell her when she desired to do such a thing.

They walked in, and Yang strolled up to the host, while Blake trailed slightly behind her. Blake admired the orange and black color scheme, and the nice looking furniture, shaking her head at the amazingness of the place. "Come on Blake," Yang called cheerily, as she followed the host to their table, which was in an isolated corner of the restaurant, that allowed her a view out the window, and at the rest of the place. Blake smiled and sat down across from Yang, who was looking at her confidently.

"What do you think of the place Blake?"

"It's a very nice place. Can't wait to see what they've got on the menu here." Blake said, smiling across the table.

The waiter seeming to appear at the mention of food and stood at the edge of their table. He was of medium height, and was slightly bulky, black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He smiled at Yang, but when he turned to look at Blake, he saw the two cat ears and he narrowed his eyes slightly. He turned back to Yang and smiled lightly again, asking what she would like to order.

"I'll start with a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

He nodded, his smiling fading slightly as he glances at Blake. "And you?" He asked stiffly.

Blake gave a nice smile to him and asked just for some water. When he nodded and turned, walking away, Blake let out a sigh. Yang looked over at her, frowning. "What's wrong Blakey, I thought you were having fun?"

Blake gave Yang a weak smile and replied, "This place may be open to Fanus, but that doesn't mean the waiters are all agreeing with that."

Yang looked confused for a second, before a look of fury passed onto her face. She glared angrily after the waiter and I could feel the temperature go up. "Yang, it's ok. I'm used to it by now."

"It's definitely not ok," Yang growled, "That was part of why I brought us here, it's a nice restaurant that is wiling to actually let you in, and I'm not going to put up with our waiter being an ass over the way you look, because that is total bullshit."

Blake sighed and said, "Just don't hurt the man."

Yang gave her a look that told her she would promise nothing and went back to fuming quietly. The waiter returned not long after, a huge glass filled with a bright liquid that actually made Blake think of a sunrise. He set the glass down in front of Yang and he placed a half filled glass of water in front of Blake. Yang raised an eyebrow at the sight and then turned to the waiter and asked, "Can I speak to your manager?" her tone a frightening neutral tone. If Yang's voice lost its tone, she was seriously close to killing someone. The only time she had heard her sound more angry, and terrifying, was when Adam had come close to killing Ruby, and the only thing that came from Yang was a scream of terror and rage, one that had actually made Blake and Weiss both flinch away from the girl who had easily been hotter than any fire, ever.

Adam was definitely dead now, after Yang going at him in that state, no one could have survived it. Even after Adam had died, Yang was still in a fury, borderlineing feral, and stayed burning and fuming until she saw that Ruby was ok, and that she had survived.

The waiter, oblivious to how pissed Yang was right now, frowned a little, but did as she requested. Yang stayed quiet, glaring angrily after the man. Blake sighed, and gently grabbed Yang's arm. Her eyes flicked over at Blake, and she visibly relaxed when she saw that her eyes were still their usual lilac color.

A short, heavier man appeared in front of our table and he asked, "Is there something I can help you girls with?"

Yang turned to the man and asked, "This place is Fanus friendly right?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Of course ma'am. We accept all people here."

"Then why is our waiter a racist?"

The manager shot a look over at the waiter and raised an eyebrow. He looked very sheepish and he glanced quietly down, which was apparently enough for the waiter. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "My apologies ma'am, I warn all of my staff that they are to put their views of the customers aside when they are working. Obviously, our friend here did not have that drilled into him well enough."

Yang smiled lightly and said, "Could we please get another waiter then?"

The manager looked a bit nervous at that and said, "My apologies, but we are over booked today, and there isn't another available-"

"Then could just get our check?" The manager stopped and looked at her for a second, while the waiter visible paled at that.

The manager turned to glare furiously at the boy, who took a couple of steps back, and looked very much like he wanted to run away as fast as he could. "You, in my office, now!" The manager snapped, and the boy turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The manager took a deep breath and turned to face Yang and Blake with a neutral face, "The drinks are on the house ma'am. My apologies for your experience tonight, and I hope you both have a wonderful evening."

Yang thanked him and stood up, and calmly walked out, with Blake close behind her. I won't be surprised if this place is looking to hire someone in the morning, Blake thought to herself. When they were outside, Yang climbed onto the death-trap she called a motorcycle, and stuffed her hair into the helmet forcefully, and sighed quietly. Blake climbed on behind her and gave her a small hug and asked, "What's wrong Yang?"

Instead of replying, Yang took off at a much slower pace than when they had been on their way to dinner, and just drove, keeping her eyes forward. If Blake weren't busy holding onto the blonde, she would have tried to rub her shoulders or her back, anything to get her to relax a little. It was a little odd that Yang reacted worse to things happening over Blake's Fanus heritage, than Blake did actually, but it still seemed to work for her, being the overprotective person she doesn't try to be, but still is.

Blake could hear Yang's growl of frustration before she pulled to a stop along side a park. She visibly took a deep breath and forced herself to relaxed a little, before taking her helmet off to turn and face Blake. "Want to go for a little walk with me Blakey?"

Blake merely smiled and nodded. The both got off the bike and walked leisurely on the path. Yang cautiously reached over and grasped Blake's hand in her own, smiling happily when Blake have her a little squeeze. "You're amazing, you know that right Yang."

Yang gave Blake a smile and said, "I can't forget it when you keep reminding me."

"Thank you for saving me from the hate back there."

Yang's smile faded slightly as she said, "You shouldn't have to put up with that crap. It makes me angry that other people just think they can…" she took another deep breath and said, "I don't want to get frustrated again, how about we talk about something else?"

Blake nodded in agreement, and the walked on in comfortable silence, though, Yang was being odd. It was normal for Yang to be at least a little antsy, being the ball of energy only really rivaled by her sister that she was, but she seemed even more so than normal. "What's got you so wound-up?" Blake finally asked, unable to keep herself wondering.

Yang smiled, though it was a nervous smile, but when she opened her mouth to reply, there was a thunderous boom from the sky. Both of them glanced up, and then the rain started. It was almost as if some high deity had taken a bucket of water, and was now dumping it. At first it was only a few drops, but then came the flood of it all. Yang and Blake took off running, and quickly found themselves in a small coffee shop, one that made its money off of those early morning joggers, or late night couples, like Blake and Yang.

Yang growled frustratedly and muttered, "You would think with all the advancements we've made with technology at this point, SOMEONE would be able to accurately predict the weather by now."

Blake soothingly rubbed Yang's back and asked, "What's been up with you tonight? You've gotten a lot more angry than you normally would."

"I wanted tonight to be perfect!" She said, and Blake thought she could hear that she was on the verge of tears.

Blake pulled Yang in for a hug and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Yang froze for a second, as if she were thinking something over, before she finally muttered, "Lost my nerve to many times, it's now or never."

She pulled herself away from Blake and turned to face her. She took a shaky breath and began, "Blake Belladonna. I have to admit, when I first laid my eyes on you, I didn't think we would become friends, much less would you be the love of my life. But, here we are, and I can't imagine myself any other way. When I think about you, I can feel my heart swell. I don't remember how I lived my life before I met you, and I don't ever want you to be out of mine. So, with that in mind, will you, Blake Belladonna, the most beautiful women I have ever met, and the other half of my heart, marry me?"

Blake smiled as she felt tears run down her cheeks and she immediately threw her arms around Yang, practically cheering a yes in her ears. Yang caught her in her arms and laughed giddily, cheering along with Blake's yes. Blake smile got bigger as a thought occurred to her, she really is my hero, and I don't ever want another one.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing. This part is primarily fro HappyWonKinobi (can I call you Happy?) but if anyone else wants to read this, I can't stop you. So, the challenge has been completed…sorta. The song I ended up choosing, Hero by Skillet in case you or any of the "eavesdropers" couldn't tell, ended up not working as well as I thought it was going to. I had the original idea of the Beowolves, but literally, I finished that part, and found myself still going, so I kinda went, well…*sigh* let us just see where this goes, and then it turned into this. If it isn't what you expected/wanted, please let me know, I don't care if what you have to say is negative, I would like to hear it.
> 
> Now, for everyone else. Literally, I've had this done for almost a week, now, in about 30 minutes, it will have been a week, but I didn't have Wifi to post it from my iPad. My iPhone was a butt to go along with that, and I couldn't post stuff, from my phone, eBen though I had the data to do it. Damned thing. Anyway, so this has actually been done a while, my apologies for making you wait. Also, for anyone who cares, if you stick around long enough, as in…30 minutes maybe, I'll be posting a new chapter of "Twisted Fates."
> 
> So, I've finally hit it, that one point that seems inevitable for every Fanfiction writer out there. I started a smut piece. I've been saying I've had plans to write smut but I've actually got this one going. I'm also just going to be honest with you here and now, I'm a virgin. I've never had sex before, ever. Not only that, but I'm a guy virgin, so I have no idea, about the finer details of lesbian sex, which is part of why I've been putting off posting those smut chapters for Blood of the Roses, which I do still intend to post them some day, just…not today. Perhaps when I've written more smut, because I see that as inevitable. So whenever my smut is posted, it's probably going to be awful. All of my information for it comes from smut. I'll admit I read smut, nothing wrong with that as far as I'm concerened. But yes, I've hit that point. Depending on my upcoming week, and how busy ChaosLink ends up being, I may have it posted by Friday, but then again, I may not have it posted until a month from now, like I said, depends on my week, and life for that matter.
> 
> Ok, I'm done, drop a comment, please, I would love to hear suggestions on how I could have done this better, or just saying you liked it.


End file.
